The Island: With Kids 3
by The Other
Summary: The 3rd installment of the Island with Kids. This one is set 5 or 6 years into the future. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, I kinda lied. I Am going to do a 3rd Island with kids. This is...5 or 6 years in the future, but I can't remember. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, I only own the characters that are not mentioned in the show._

* * *

Vanessa ran, not looking behind her. She heard her parents screaming her name, her father sounding angry and her mother scared. She ran to the lake that her parents always brought her to and found the cave that they made. She sat there sobbing, her parents voices had stopped calling.

"Kaylee!" she called.

Her older sister had been missing for a year now. One day she just disappeared. Her parents wouldn't speak much after that, and when they did it was yelling at each other, or at someone else.

She screamed Kaylee's name again and something rustled in the bushes. She looked up in hope, but it was just one of the wolves.

_Your parents are looking for you. _He said and she nodded.

A lot had happened over the past year. A week after Kaylee disappeared she could talk to animals. She could hear them inside her mind, but their mouths never moved but she had to talk to them as if she was talking to a person. She hadn't told her family, or anyone else. She remembered the day that Kaylee got her scar, and realized that Kaylee had the same power.

"I know, but I can't go back. Not yet." She said

Tharison nodded, sitting next to her. _We found Kaylee's scent. _He said and she looked up

_We followed it to a river but it was flowing too strongly to cross, so tonight, once it has died down we are gonna go find her. _He said

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why are my parents so angry?" she asked

_It started before you and Kaylee were born. When you mother was a teenager, her daddy wasn't very nice to her and was hitting her, but her mother wouldn't do anything about it, so she killed him. _He started but Vanessa interrupted.

"I know all that, Kaylee told me. What I want to know is what happened to make them so angry," she said and the wolf sighed in her head

_It all leads up to this. Now, after your dad and mom were on this plane crash they met up and spent about 100 days flirting before they had Kaylee. Then they had you and then your brother, a boy called Tyler. _

"Who?"

_He died, a long time ago when he was only 13 months old. With him, another one of your mom's old friends died and that left your dad and mom very upset. Then we had the incident with the others and then Kaylee got her scar. When she ran away, your parents couldn't take it anymore, and just gave up. They yell because they blame each other for losing Tyler and Kaylee. _

"But it's not their fault," she protested

_I know…humans are strange. _

Vanessa just raised her eyebrows at him and they walked back to camp slowly, Vanessa bracing herself for her parents scolding's.

When she arrived nobody paid any attention to her. Sawyer and Kate were standing in the middle of the beach, cursing at each other.

"It ain't my fault Tyler died!" Kate shouted her eyes red and puffy and tears flowing down her cheeks.

"It's that bloody boyfriend of yours. The Kevin guy. It was his fault for coming, his fault for making us worry about you,"

"Why wouldn't you worry about me anyway? And don't bring Kevin into this!"

They continued to yell a little longer until Kate walked forward and elbowed Sawyer in the face, storming towards their tent. Everyone on the beach had watched them and were now slowly returning to normal activities. Vanessa collapsed on the sand and started crying again, so the young wolf came up to her and licked her face, cleaning it of the tears.

"It's okay Vanessa…they'll get over it soon," Dylan said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, their fights never last long," Dean sat on the other side of her.

"Don't be too sure about that," River said from above them, perched in a tree.

"Why?" Dean asked

"Because that was the first time I ever seen mom hit him." She said, and jumped down.

"I wish Kaylee was back," Dylan said and they all nodded.

_We're going to find Kaylee now, we'll see you later._

Vanessa nodded and the wolf moved back into the bushes.

_A/N: Short chapter to begin with. Okay, just to let you know, Kaylee wasn't kidnapped, she just ran away and never returned. I dont know why yet, but it will be answered in the future. Whether Kaylee is in this or not is a mystery too. I've only planned ahead as far as the first two words of the next chapter. that's how I've written each Island With Kids story and I dont want it to change. Below are the kids and their ages, in case you have forgotten. _

**Kate and Sawyer**

Kaylee – 18

River – 16

Dean, Dylan & Vanessa – 12

**Sun and Jin**

Kim – 18

Kit-Fox- 12

Amelia -12

**Claire & Charlie**

Aaron – 19

Kylie – 12

**Jack & Ana**

Alan – 16

**Sayid & Shannon**

Jayne – 16


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, I finally updated this, and I think it's one of my longest chapters yet. I'm trying...school is like 15 days away and I pick NOW to start writing...smooth move. Guess what? In the beginning of The Island With kids: 3 I explained all the kid's ages...yeah, well...I forgot one. Riley! He is Maria and Jack's kid, and he is about twelve years old...and that's probably wrong. Ok...I think that's it. Sorry again for the...longness of the wait. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, I own all the kids except for Aaron and I also own Maria._

* * *

River, Vanessa, Dean and Dylan stayed in the jungle for most of the day, not wanting to confront their parents. When it got darker they quietly crept into camp.

"River, come on," Aaron suddenly appeared, grabbing River's arm. "You guys too."

They followed him away from their tent, over to Claire's.

"Hey, sweetie. Oh, River. Kate wants you and the others to spend the night here; she wants to be alone for a little while." Claire said sadly and they nodded.

Aaron took River's hand and led her to the bedroom, the triplets following. Kim was already asleep, and the triplets fell asleep quickly, but Aaron and River stayed up, sitting on the beach.

"I don't know what to do anymore," River muttered

"What…you don't need to do anything. Your parents will get over it and everything will be back to normal," he said,

"No it won't Aaron. What'll happen if they don't get over it, and they stay like this forever? The family will be torn apart…..not that it isn't already torn." She said, tears pricking her eyes.

"I don't even know my father, and sometimes I wonder….if I did know him, would it be the same. Would I be here now?" Aaron said

"At least you had a dad that wasn't a murderer," she said coldly.

"River!" Sawyer called from behind them

She froze, her heart beating loudly. She stood up and turned towards him.

"Yes dad?" she asked

"Come with me," he said and she followed him across the beach,

They sat down and she took a deep breath, calming herself down.

"How did you find out?" he asked softly.

"Kaylee found out, when she was captured by the others, and she found a file, that had all of us," she said quickly

"Do you hate me and your mom for what we were?" he asked

"No, I guess not. But why did you do it," she asked

Sawyer stayed silent for a while.

"I'm sorry for everything me and your mom put you through. I can't understand anything these days. It was….Kaylee who brought us together. I only stayed with you momma because she was pregnant, and then we formed this bond. When she left that bond broke," he said softly

She hugged him and he just sat there, and then stood up.

"Go to sleep, it's late," he said, gesturing to the wolves who had return and were sleeping.

"Okay dad," she said, walking back to Claire's tent.

As she settled down she couldn't fall asleep, so she crept out, and sat at the dying fire. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"River, River come here!" it whispered and River looked around.

The older wolves at her feet, Cheetah, Tharison and Duchess raised their heads at the sound. The cubs were still asleep, but the adolescent wolves curiously stood up, sniffing around.

_Someone is here _Tharison said and River nodded, standing up.

The younger wolf that was talking to her before, Ascar came near her.

_It's a girl,_ she said

River walked towards the voice and looked through the bushes at slightly older girl. She was crouched, her red hair falling over her face. She looked up and saw River, smiling. Tears were running down her cheeks as she stood up and came closer to River.

"Who are you?" River asked

"Don't you remember me?" the girl said, standing in front of her,

"Kaylee?" River asked and the girl smiled and nodded

River burst into tears as they moved forward to hug and so did Kaylee. They stayed in each others grasp for a long time, finally sitting.

"Why did you go?" River asked

"Because I….."

"RIVER!" shouted a voice and River woke with a start.

Claire was sitting next to her, looking concerned. Aaron, Kim and the triplets were watching her.

"You were moaning and moving, are you okay?" Claire asked and River sat up.

It was morning and she was still on the beach, and had dreamed the talk with her father, and with Kaylee.

"Yeah…I'm okay." She said, not really paying attention.

River continued to sit on the sand, and when the others had left Aaron came and sat next to her.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No…I had, well, I had this dream and we were talking on the beach about our fathers…and then my dad came up and we had a talk. Then we went back to sleep, but I went out and the wolves…um, were sniffing and someone said my name. It was Kaylee…" River said, barely stopping for a breath.

Aaron nodded after a while and then looked up at the sky.

"It's gonna rain in a minute, and maybe even storm," Locke said from behind them, making them jump.

River nodded and stood up, looking for the wolves.

"Come on guys, you better find shelter. It's gonna rain." She said to them and they immediately took off.

River ran to her tent, one she'd built with her brothers and sisters when their parents were fighting. It was only for sitting in, but River spent most of her time in it. In a matter of seconds the rain started pouring down.

Dylan and Vanessa joined River in their tent and watched the people go for cover

"Where's Dean?" River asked, looking around.

Suddenly they heard shouts and thunder rumbled in the distance. They heard their father yell out something, then their mother scream about something. They stumbled out, ignoring the rain and followed the voices.

They ended up on the beach, Sawyer was in the water, but they couldn't see why. Kate was standing knee deep in the water, calling out to him and the other survivors like Jack, Sayid and Claire were waiting with blankets and other medical supplies.

Suddenly Sawyer dived down, and everything was silent. Kate stopped screaming and was watching the water hopefully. After about a minute Sawyer shot up from the water, Dean in his arms and he started walking to shore, breathless.

When he reached the shore he handed Dean to Kate and he collapsed on the sand, trying to breathe. Jack was leaning over Dean, after doing CPR several times. When Sawyer had caught his breath, he crawled over to where Dean was on the sand.

He had started breathing and was pretty quiet, except for occasional gasps of breath.

"Sayid, take him to the caves," Jack said and nodded at Kate and Sawyer before following Sayid.

"Why weren't you watching him?" Kate asked Sawyer quietly

"Me? You're the one who had him…why do I have to be responsible for him?" Sawyer asked

"Because you're his father…"

"Why is it that any other time he's your kid, but when he's in trouble, I gotta be the one looking out for him?"

"Sawyer…look. This is hard, I mean…Tyler, and now…Kaylee."

"No, don't bring them into this!" he said, moving forward.

She stepped forward as well and slapped him again, glaring at him.

"I have every right to bring them into this, they're my kids!"

"There ya go again; they're always YOUR kids,"

"If you took care of them, maybe they'd be our kids,"

He grabbed her wrist roughly and stared down at her. She stared back at him, fear showing in her eyes. The onlookers watched them, too afraid to but in and help.

"Kate…" he started, but she twisted her wrist and broke free, turning and running into the jungle.

He shook the pain in his wrist off and ran after her, calling out her name. After a couple of hours he stopped, sitting down on a rock. He sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"You know you've been going in circles for the last two hours." Kate said, her voice catching in her throat.

He looked up and saw her perched in the tree directly above him. He grinned slightly, and helped her down.

"What happened to us?" she sobbed

He grimaced, and held her close, rubbing his hands along her back.

"Nothing happened…we just...got old," he finished lamely

Kate laughed through her tears and let go of him.

"I'm sorry…" she said

"For what?" he asked

"This," she said, grabbing a rock and throwing it at his head.

He fell to the floor, somewhat conscious but unconscious at the same time. She was concerned, but didn't let it stop her.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed, and then bolted into the jungle, far away from Sawyer and the footsteps that she heard.

Jack, Sayid, Riley, Aaron and Kim came running, and Jack and Riley knelt down to Sawyer's side.

"It's his head," Riley said, taking a look

Jack nodded and turned to Sayid.

"We need to get him to the caves," he said and Sayid nodded, grabbing Sawyer's left arm and hoisting him up while Jack took the other arm.

They dragged him to the caves as carefully as they could, and then set him down on the bed.

"Riley, fetch me the gauze patches." Jack said, carefully inspecting his head.

He was unconscious now, and blood was dripping down his head slowly. When Riley came back Jack put pressure on the back of his head.

"Who yelled help?" Kim suddenly asked but nobody answered

"Riley, stay here and keep the pressure on the wound, if he wakes up, Sayid, keep him calm and do not let him move." Jack said, standing up and walking away as Riley sat down

"Jack, where are you going?" Sayid asked

"I'm gonna find River and the others," he said and Sayid nodded.

"Jack, I'll do it. I know where they are," Aaron said and Jack nodded as Aaron sprinted off.

When he got to the beach he spotted River, Vanessa, Dylan and Dean, sitting on the beach. Dean had a blanket wrapped around himself, and River had her arm around him.

"River," Aaron said breathlessly when he walked up to them.

"What?" she snapped and Aaron looked down at her.

"I'm sorry…it's just that, mum and dad don't even care that Dean just drowned. All they did was run into the jungle to yell at each other," she complained and Aaron nodded sympathetically.

"Is your mother around?" he asked

"No…she's still in the jungle with dad…" she said

"Um…we found your dad in the jungle unconscious with a bleeding head," he said

"What!" she asked, standing up.

"Come on!" he said and all five of them ran to the caves.

When they entered, Sawyer still hadn't woken up. River and the others ran to his side, kneeling down.

"It looks as if he was hit with something, like a rock or a branch," Jack said and suddenly Sawyer woke up.

"Dad!" all four of his kids cried.

He gasped in pain and put his hand to his head, and then tried to sit up but Riley held him down.

"Let go of me boy!" he said angrily but he didn't let go.

"Sawyer, you need to rest. You got hit in the head by something." Jack said

"It was Kate…she did this to me. I gotta go after her!" he said, trying to sit up again.

"What?" River asked as Jack gave him some pills.

She suddenly stood up and bolted into the jungle, grabbing her backpack as she went. Aaron looked at Jack, who nodded, before grabbing his pack and running after her.

* * *

_A/N: OKay, so please review and tell me what you think. They are probably all OOC, but I'm only 14 and it's hard to get them being all...themselves. _


	3. The Island: With Kids 1 Recap

_A/N: Let's recap in a very detailed fashion. This is only the first story recap, then I'll do the 2nd story and the the 3rd. _

_Disclaimer: I've said it enough times. I own all the kids except for Aaron, and I own Maria. _

* * *

Okay, let's have all the kids first

**Kate and Sawyer:**

Kaylee - 6

River – 4

Tyler – about a year old

**Sun and Jin:**

Kim

**Jack and Ana:**

Alan – 4

**Shannon and Sayid:**

Jayne - 6

**Claire and that Guy who's name escapes me: **

Aaron - 7

BTW – don't worry if you see me poking holes in this story, its good fun to make fun of my own work.

* * *

It's been seven years since the crash, and the first story started on the beach, it's threatening to rain. There's thunder and lightning and Kate is standing on the beach with 3 year old River in her arms. She's yelling for Jack, but he's at the caves. Sawyer helps her, and they find a woman washed ashore by the waves.

They reach the caves and put the strange person down so Jack can see if she's okay. She wakes up and her name is Maria, she's French but she speaks English. She's finds out about the island. Her full name is Maria Jones, she's 33 and went to Australia, trying to find someone, but never found her.

After Jack and Maria have a little talk about nothing important except, saying that Ana-Lucia was dead and was shot about two days after Alan was born. Then off Jack and Maria go to explore the island.

Sayid is having troubles with his kid, Jayne, so Sawyer tries to help, but fails, so he tells Sayid to go down and find Claire and Kate at the caves. Then we get the explanation of why Jayne was picked as a guy's name.

Sawyer goes into his tent, kicking stuff around and then finds something. He runs to the caves all excited and then finds Kate. He says hello to the kids. The drags Kate into the jungle, letting Claire look after them all, and randomly we find out that Sun's pregnant, just very casually. Ooh, look at that. Sawyer shows Kate a pregnancy test he found and then we do the whole, excited, happy thing. Sorry if I sound so unenthusiastic, but I'm SOO tired and cannot be bothered to be all…awake.

Ooh, looky who's back at the caves? Jack and Maria. Now a bit of OOCness from Sawyer as we go and tell people. She took the preggers test 3 days ago and then…we randomly run from the caves, back to the caves. Okay, I should really read these before posting the chapters.

We tell the kids that they're gonna get a new brother or sister and Kaylee doesn't seem too impressed. Then another lot of OOCness from Sawyer, and then we all go find Aunty Sun.

Oooh, big bit of info here. Maria was a cop, looking for Kate when she was being Monica. Kevin was with her, and they were on a ship sailing to Australia when there was the storm.

Then Kate takes her kids and goes into the tent, probably looking really suspicious. Maria is really dumb…I mean, if you were a person looking for a fugitive, then you wind up on an island, find a person who looks almost the same with the same name and then see her walk away when you mention the person you were looking for.

Anyway, so she's in her tent crying and Kaylee and River are concerned, and then, conveniently, Sawyer comes in and sees her crying. He's all concerned and she tells him the problem and ends up crying again.

Then…obviously Sawyer doesn't know who Kevin is, but Tyler's gone, and we go all panicky. And, stupidly, they ask a four year old and then they find him outside. Sawyer asks him a question and he talks! Joy…not. So at 13 months old Tyler has said no.

Okay, so after that interruption Kate explains who Kevin is, and Sawyer reassures her that nothing will happen. Fat chance. Shouting…what's going on? They step outside and Sawyer, batman like, grabs Charlie's shirt as he runs past.

Turns out the Other's are coming. So, Sawyer pulls out some guns, and they haven't run out of ammo yet, thankfully, and hands one to Kate, stuffing one in his pocket.

Nikki and a whole lot of other women are looking after the kiddies so Kate decides to join the shoot out. Sawyer is all concerned and we get some Skateness as he asks about the other kid.

We figure out a plan, not finding them, killing them and living longer as Sawyer suggested. How convenient, Kevin is being dragged in with the Others. Poor lil Other's, 5 escaped though, and Kevin has a bullet hole in his stomach, how comfortable.

We lug Kevin all the way to the hatch as he dies, and Kate gets all frightened, but, once again, Sawyer reassures her. When they get to the hatch he's wearing a bullet proof vest and he's waking up. Kate goes outside and Sawyer, hopefully for the last time, reassures her.

They go to the beach, to find their kids…and the kids have this strange thing of attacking their legs. So, they get Tyler and decide to go to the beach.

Swimming, swimming, swimming, and collecting shells…and sitting there. Oh joy, on our way back to the beach, who should be there but Kevin. He recognizes her, and calls her Monica, and then he finds out it's Kate and he goes all :O.

Jack has to come and butt in, and Kevin explains. Then Sawyer is all protective after coming from the beach with Kaylee. It's a little bit weird, calling Sawyer Kate's boyfriend, but anyway.

Kevin touches Kate's face and Sawyer over-reacts and they get into a fight, but Kate gets hit in the jaw by Kevin. Nice job. Okay, so Kevin finds Maria and they talk and go back to the beach, and then Tyler, once again, goes missing.

Okay, without getting into gory detail, Kevin and Tyler died, mangled by the black cloud.

Now, I'm too tired to do more detail, so I'll do the highlights of the next couple of chapters.

Okay, randomness, Kate and Sawyer climb to the top of a cliff to get rid of all their problems…well, not to jump, but to just be alone. Sayid, Locke and Jack find them, they come back, they play poker and at night Kate cries again, and they finally tell Kaylee and River what happened to Tyler.

Oh wow, I didn't know how lame this next chapter was. Kate is out fruit picking, and finds the horse. But, Sawyer, Jack and Locke startle it. Omg, I even put a pet lizard in there…well, a dead pet lizard. How lame. Oh gee, can it get worse…we're talking about make-up and dating. Then Aaron is almost eaten by another polar bear. Randomly Kaylee knows about gunshots.

I take these kids for granted sometimes. Oh hello, three months later, Charlie's singing, must mean something's wrong. Claire's pregnant. Okay, then Sawyer randomly collapses and Jack comes to the rescue….can't anything normal ever happen? Okay, so we find out that he's allergic to jelly-fish. How terrific. He's okay now, and then we lean some information that totally screws up the timeline. When Sawyer was on the raft, Kaylee was two and Kate was three months pregnant with River.

Oh geez, Kate goes to the caves for water, and gets hit in the head by a stray rock from Danielle. Too much tragedy. Well, one good thing is that Kate might be having twins…if you could count that as good news.

We're going exploring, and then we find this giant bird, and Kaylee wants to eat it. Then Kate decides to be unconscious, and collapses. Then Sawyer takes her back to the caves, but he too, decides that he isn't gonna make it and sits down. Then Charlie comes and leaves, and then, Hurley comes. It's been 3 hours. Okay, a little weird, he only closed his eyes for about a minute.

Okay, for that bit, I have no idea what happened. Maybe I once had it, but I lost it, and I have no idea why he fell over randomly. Maybe cuz of the stings. I'm not sure. Okay, anyway, Sawyer tells Kate she might be having twins and they do the happy thing again. Then we do the naming thing.

1 month later, Sun has her kid…well, kids. So now we have Amelia and Kit-Fox…lol, random name. Another month or two later, Kate is in labor and has not one, not two, but three kids. Dylan, Dean and Vanessa. And then, another month later Claire has little Kylie.

* * *

_A/N: That's the first story, so I hope you enjoyed all the hard work I did by criticizing my story. It was fun._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Finally, another chapter...and sadly, the last. I got tired of this story, realised it wasn't going anywhere and decided to finish it, like where most of my stories are going these days...anyway, I say, once again, A BIG thankyou to my faithful reveiwers...without you, this story wouldn't have gone this far._

_Disclaimer: I only own my kids, my wolves and...ya know...the stuff that's not in Lost, like Simon and them. _

* * *

River ran and ran, only slowing when she ran out of breath. Aaron had caught up to her and ran next to her, not saying anything. River put her pack down and took a water bottle out, taking a swig and breathing deeply.

"Mom!" she called but nothing stirred, and she sighed, sitting down.

"What did you expect? You mother has lived here for 19 years…she knows the jungle like she knows the back of her hand. When she's ready she'll come back…don't worry for now…" Aaron said and River nodded, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

Suddenly she stood up, looking around.

"Tharison!" She yelled, and Aaron looked confused

Tharison, Avalanch, Aurora and Storm suddenly made their way through the clearing towards them both, and stopped in front of River.

_What is it? Is something wrong? _They asked, watching her expectantly.

"Have you found Kaylee?" she asked them, ignoring the surprised sounds coming from Aaron.

_No, regretfully. We lost her scent after the river… _Avalanch reported, cocking his head to the side

"Okay…find my mother…she ran off quite a while ago…" River told them and they immediately ran off, sniffing the air and the ground.

"What?" Aaron asked after River suddenly looked at him shyly.

"Well…about a week, maybe a month after Kaylee disappeared, I could talk to wolves….and they could talk back." She said and Aaron nodded slowly

"Stupid Island…" he muttered, grinning

River smiled and sat down, sighing. A few minutes later, Matias padded into the clearing, sniffing at Aaron, who petted him gently

"Who's looking after the pups?" River asked

_Alice…what's wrong? We saw Tharison, Storm, Aurora and Avalanch go to you, and they didn't come back. _The wolf stared at her intently, and Aaron realised they were talking.

"They went looking for my mother…she ran off…" River said sadly

_Well, I better get back to the pups…Anu is old enough to look after himself, but I don't really trust Alice with Kretari, Adolfo, Lupreka or Halt……especially not Halt. _The wolf said and River laughed before patting Matias.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked

"Matias wanted to know what was wrong, but then he had to get back to the pups, because he didn't trust Alice with them," she said and Aaron nodded.

"Um…were you and Kaylee…were you ever close?" River asked uncertainly and Aaron smiled.

"I loved her…but I don't think she felt the same way. I miss her so much…" he said after a minute.

"How come you don't show it?" River asked

"Because I chose not to. If I show it, it'll mean I'm thinking about it…and I don't want to think about never seeing her again…" he said softly, and River nodded.

Suddenly, Tharison and Storm burst into the canopy, panting.

_We couldn't find your mother, but we found Kaylee! Hurry…something is wrong with her…she won't answer us but we can't find injuries. _Storm reported and River's eyes widened and she stood up.

'They found Kaylee!" River exclaimed to Aaron, and they followed the woods through the foliage, stumbling and tripping over the roots.

Suddenly, the trees suddenly stopped, and there was a wide open space that stretched on for miles, and River realised that they were in the mountains now. She looked ahead, to where the wolves were waiting, and saw tall poles, with red bulbs on top, seeming to encircle something.

"I've heard about this place…" Aaron muttered. "And something tells me we're not allowed here…"

"Who cares!" River said, and the wolves yelped, to they started following them again.

_We're almost there…don't worry about the poles, they'll do nothing……they used to…but they seem to be turned off. _Tharison informed River

"Tharison says that it's safe, and we're almost there," River told Aaron as they ran

Suddenly, they entered a village, and River spotted Aurora and Avalanch standing opposite each other, their heads bent over something.

"Kaylee!" River cried, spotting a figure on the floor.

They ran up to her, and River fell on her knees, brushing the hair back from Kaylee's face.

"River?" a voice asked and River whipped around, before seeing Steve, the boy from the camp, now in his twenties.

"Help! Please…Kaylee's hurt!" she pleaded and Steve nodded gravely

"I know…Tharison…get over here," he said and the black dog obeyed, sitting near his master.

Steve stroked him gently and watched Aaron and River try to wake Kaylee.

"She won't wake up…we've already tried." He said

"We have a doctor back at camp! Please…help us take her back!" Aaron said but Steve shook his head.

"I can't let you do that," he muttered and River looked at him with a surprised expression

"Why?" she exclaimed

"Because she's almost dead…moving her will just kill her," he said

"But…no, she can't die! We'll get Aurora and Storm to get Jack!" River said and Steve sighed

"It might work…but there might not be time." He said, and looked around. "I'll send Cheetah…although he is old.."

He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled, and immediately, the other black wolf came to his side.

"Go get Jack Cheetah…please!" River told him, and he cocked his head to the side.

_Anything to save the girl… _It told her and then sprinted away, heading to the camp.

"Please Kaylee…you can't die. I love you so much…I don't think our parents would ever live properly again if they knew you were dead. Please Kaylee…" she cried, tears spilling down her cheek.

Aaron was telling Kaylee the same thing, over and over again, squeezing her hand gently.

_Do not worry…Jack will be here. Cheetah will do anything to make him get here. _Aurora said, licking up River's tears.

River nodded, and traced the outline of the scar on Kaylee's eye gently.

"Please Kaylee," she whispered, laying her head on Kaylee's stomach.

Steve leaned against one of the houses and peered in the window, seeing his mates, Sam, Cassidy, Crystal, Emily, Darren, Robert, Jasmine and Dave, all sitting around. He didn't bother to disturb them, as he watched Aaron and River's vain attempts to revive Kaylee.

He rolled his eyes and walked up to them, bending down and looking at Kaylee.

"She's almost gone…" he said softly and River glared at him.

"Don't you say that…she's not gonna die. Jack's gonna come and save her…I can't let her die…she can't…" she trailed off and noticed Kaylee's scarce breathing.

Steve turned and saw Cheetah bounding towards them, with Jack following close behind. River stood up and saw him, and waved franticly. He caught his breath, but realised that River was frantic. He jogged the rest of the way and he looked down at Kaylee.

"Oh my god…" he muttered

He bent down and inspected her body, but there were no markings or injections. He picked her up gently and looked at Steve, Aaron and River.

"She's unconscious…but nothing seems to be wrong," Jack said and River glared at Steve.

They hurried back to the camp, and as they walked, Jack told them what happened.

"Your mother came back a while ago and your parents are worried sick…so is Claire," Jack said, talking to both of them.

"Where did she go?" River asked

"She went to the lake, had to think…she's changed so much…" he said as they walked into camp.

"River!" Kate cried, hugging her.

She suddenly noticed the woman in Jack's arm. At first, she didn't recognise who it was, but she saw the scar and burst into tears. Sawyer furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to them, and saw Kaylee.

His knees buckled as he looked at her, and he struggled to stand up.

"Kaylee?" he muttered and Kate turned around and hugged him, the tears now gone from her eyes.

Jack carried Kaylee to the medical tent but Kate stayed there, her eyes sparkling as she stared up at Sawyer. She leaned up and kissed him gently, and he kissed back. She pulled away suddenly, and he looked at her with concern.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, and he ducked.

She threw him a confused rock and he smiled.

"You ain't gonna hit me again are you?" he asked and she smiled briefly.

"Sorry about that too," she muttered

"Don't worry about it darlin'…our little girl is back…and she's alive," he said, and kissed her forcefully.

They hurried over to the medical tent, and peered over as Kaylee stirred.

"Ugh…" she moaned and Kate squeezed Sawyer's hand.

"Kaylee…baby…wake up honey," Kate called and her eyes blinked once or twice.

"Mom? Dad?" she said softly, and sat up, shaking off her dizziness.

She flung herself at them both, wrapping her arms around them, and they embraced her, tears streaming down Kate's face.

"Kaylee?" River cried, and ran towards her, wrapping herself around them.

Dean, Dylan and Vanessa followed River's example and they started a group hug, before pulling back. Kate held Kaylee at arms length and examined her.

"Will you stop fighting now?" she asked gently and Kate looked up at Sawyer and smiled.

"Yeah…" they both said, smiling.

"Where were you?" Sawyer asked, looking at Kaylee.

"Well, when I ran away, I was only going to be gone for a couple of days, but then the 'Others' found me, but Steve and his wolves saved me, and killed the 'Others'…then, I decided to stay with Steve for a little while…the day I was going to come back, I got really sick……about four months ago I got really bad, and then I collapsed in the 'Other's village…and that's when River found me," she said, putting her arm around River.

"At least you're safe now." Kate said, embracing Kaylee once more.

_A/N: At last, it's finished. That's it...no more. Thanks to all those who helped me and supported me! I really appreciate it!_


End file.
